Blue Ocean Floor
by Jacqi Kennedy
Summary: Sometimes, the best of men fall down
1. Chapter 1

**Autho****r'****s**** Note****:** I have not written fanfiction in about a million years. I was debating writing something about Michonne and Daryl but was like "meh, I'll get around to it". But then, after the season finale of TWD (which was weaksauce), I jumped on that damn Richonne ship. Maybe not so much jumped but more so swam to the boat, scaled the side, climbed aboard and commandeered it. Anyway, I'm not sure if this will be a one shot, or if I'll continue it. Let me know what you guys think.

* * *

Before the world went to shit, Rick Grimes always thought he was one of those guys that had a firm grasp on his life.

Growing up in King County, Georgia, he wasn't the most popular of kids in the small town. His best friend Shane Walsh, however, was another story. Between the two friends, Rick was the quiet, reserved and observant one, while Shane was more outgoing and daring. When the two decided they wanted be Sheriffs during their junior year of high school, it was for completely different reasons.

Shane, who had grown up in a slightly dysfunctional household, wanted to feel authoritative. He wanted to be the boss, the man in charge, the head honcho, for once in his life. He'd finally show his father that he was a man, with a bulletproof vest, badge and gun.

Rick, well, he just wanted to make the world a better place. A place where a man could marry and raise a family, not having to wory about crime and injustice. But yeah, a bulletproof vest, badge and gun did sweeten the pot of bad-assery.

So, the pair had gone off to Georgia State to study police administration, to reach these goals. And it was during his sophomore year that Rick's heart grew twice as large and his brain shrank about a third.

He met Lori Blake.

His younger brother Jeff was to thank for that. The teen had wanted to throw a New Years Eve party and since their parents had a party to attend, had bribed Rick into chaperoning. Rick had been sitting in a corner, sipping a beer, from the case his parents had bribed him and Shane with, when he noticed the tall, slender brunette chatting with Shane. Yet when her eyes met his, it was game over.

They had been inseparable since.

The summer after he'd graduated college, they were married. Of course Shane was his best man, no one would have expected anything different.

He and Shane had gotten jobs with the Sheriffs department, as partners, of course, and went about protecting their county.

That following summer Carl was born.

Rick had thought that the day he and Lori had married would forever be the best day of his life and he had never been more happy to be wrong, when he first laid eyes on his son.

Naturally he coached the little league team. Of course Shane assisted him. After Lori would pick up Carl from practices, he and his best friend would sit in their camping chairs near the dugout, splitting a six-pack and reminiscing of the times when they had roamed the field.

Then everything changed.

The dead were eating the living.

Shane had turned on him, after falling in love with Lori, ending when Rick had to kill his best friend.

Lori had died while delivering Judith, who, for all he knew, was probably Shane's daughter.

And Carl...

Well, he was just worried about Carl.

His life had taken a complete one-eighty, in such a short amount of time. He didn't know how much longer he could deal with the hand he'd been dealt. Everyone was looking to him for leadership, yet how could he help anyone when he was having conversations with his dead wife and had absolutely no control over his young son.

These people who looked to him for answers, never seemed to think, that sometimes the strongest of men can break.

Then he saw her, standing on the outside fence of the prison, holding a basket, covered in blood, katana across her back and surrounded by walkers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note****:** So, I figured I'd just keep writing and see where this story goes. Also grammatical and spelling errors are going to happen. I suck at them and have no beta. Thanks for the reviews from those of you who did. Also, also, if I do add more chapters, they'll be longer... maybe

**Disclaimer****:** Because apparently if I don't put this, someone might be foolish enough to think I'm trying to take credit for these characters? As though, if I'd created this Walking Dead universe, I'd really be taking time to write bad fanfiction online...

* * *

During the first couple days Rick couldn't allow himself to think about her. He was so wrapped up in the Woodbury situation. She was a great fighter, hell, an excellent fighter, yet he still found himself acting somewhat hostile toward her.

Everyone saw it as him being cautious, not wanting to trust a new comer.

He knew it was because of how she made him feel.

She didn't know it and none of the others knew that she made him feel uncomfortable. Not in that 'I can't trust you' way but in that 'I can't trust myself around you' way. Constantly, he felt himself on the brink of saying something dangerously inappropriate but he always caught himself. He really felt bad about the lustful thoughts that went through his mind while in her presence, especially with the recent passing of Lori.

Whenever they spoke, he caught himself stealing glances at her body. That slim, muscular, delicious brown skin that occasionally glistened with sweat. Those lips that were so plump and begging to be touched with his own. He wanted so desperately to feel just how soft they were. And the dark brown orbs that said everything that those pouty lips never expressed.

Looking into her eyes was almost like looking into her soul. They told him so much about her. He was sure Michonne had practiced that poker face that she always wore but she was never able to keep her eyes unexpressive.

Yet he had to be content with just stealing glances at her, until everything was settled where the Governor was concerned.

When everything was done and over with, and Michonne, Daryl and himself had returned with the Woodbury residents, he had to worry about getting everyone settled. He threw himself into making sure that cells were cleared and cleaned for the new people and although Carol was great at making sure things were getting done, he found himself micro managing.

Of course during this he had to have a talk with Carl.

What Hershel had told him had rattled him. The son that he had done everything for, to protect him from the evils of the world, was turning into exactly that.

One morning, in the late fall, he asked Beth to watch after Judith, before heading to the cell that Carl was staying in.

He leaned against the cell's barred frame, crossed his arms and looked down at the boy.

"We need to talk buddy."

Carl was seated on the bottom bunk, arms resting on his knees as he twirled the Sheriff's hat in his hands, before he looked up. "What about dad?"

Rick took a deep breath before fully entering the cell. He took a seat next to Carl before he continued. "About what happened in the woods with that boy."

"Michonne already talked to me about that."

Truly taken aback, Rick cleared his throat to borrow time on what he would say next. After a minute of silence he asked, "And what'd she say?"

"She told me that I can't make decision about taking someone's life so quickly." The boy looked up to his father. "I argued that you had made the mistake of sparing other people's lives only for it to back fire."

"Well, what'd she say to that?"

Carl let a few tears escape his eyes. "She asked me how I would feel if you had made the same decision about her when she had first got here. She said that although there are lots of bad people in the world right now, that some of them are still good and I can't make a snap decision about taking someone's life without weighing those options."

Again, Rick found himself amazed by this woman. How she had been able to talk to his son and get across a point to Carl that Rick had been trying to drive into the boy for months.

"Well, she's right you know?"

The young boy nodded. "I know. And then I thought, what if I had been that boy and someone had shot me." He lifted the hat towards his father. "I don't think I deserve to wear this anymore."

The Sheriff wrapped his arms around his son before he kissed the top of his head. "That's not true." He took the hat from Carl's hands and placed it onto his sons head. "I want you to keep wearing it. Let it remind you to do the right thing."

Carl nodded at his father's words. "I'll try not to let you down anymore."

"You've never let me down. Sometimes people with even the best intentions make mistakes. Myself included but I need you to be more forgiving when I make them. Got it?"

"Yea, I got it." The boy finally allowed himself to wipe away his tears. "Sorry I've been such a jerk lately."

Rick laughed. "We've both been jerks. Let's try to go back to being our old selves. We have to set good examples for Judith."

The kid hugged his dad before he stood. "Where is Judith?"

"She's with Beth. Why don't you go give her a hand."

Carl gave his father one of those boyish smiles of his, that Rick had greatly missed, before he left the cell.

Rick stood.

He needed to find Michonne.

He'd walked into the cafeteria looking for her and Daryl had told him that last he'd seen she had been on the catwalk. So that's where Rick went and that's where he found her.

She was seated, with her back against the chain-linked fence, absent-mindedly watching the walkers that stumbled around the outer gate.

Rick walked over so that he stood right next to her.

"Thank you."

Without looking up, she asked, "For what?"

He leaned against the fence, before sliding down it, so that he was seated beside her. "For talking to Carl." She shrugged. "I really appreciate it."

She looked down at her boots, before bumping the toes together. "It's not a big deal."

"It really is."

"I just..."

Head still facing forward, he allowed his eyes to slide over to her. "You just what?"

She took a deep breath before pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs. "I just hope that had I been in your position and my girls were still around and as lost as Carl, that someone would have done the same thing."

"You had daughters?" It wasn't really a question but it explained a lot.

"Abigail would have been eleven and Olivia would have been eight."

Rick finally looked away when he saw the tears on her cheeks. "I'm sorry."

Michonne shook her head. "Don't be. I used to feel sorry that they were gone... But now, I'm just glad they don't have to grow up in this world." She closed her eyes, when she realized what she had said. "I'm sorry for saying that."

He chuckled. "I thought we were being honest here?"

"That was insensitive of me."

"Is now really the time for any of us to get sensitive?"

Finally, he felt brave enough to do what he'd wanted to do for the past two months. He reached over and grabbed her hand.

He watched her look down, at their hands entwined, before she pulled away, stood to her feet and quickly walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

A week had passed since his talk with Michonne and he hadn't been able to catch her alone to talk about what had happened. Every time he saw her, she was with some one. She was either talking to Tyrese or Daryl and when she was on watch, he found her with her new best friend, Carl.

The pair were usually hanging out on the catwalk, having some kind of deep conversation or she was training him with her katana in the courtyard.

He'd watch them practice a few moves before Carl would ask Michonne for help. The dark beauty would walk behind the young boy, wrap her arms around him and grab the katana over his hands. She'd move with him, showing him a swing, slice or stab. He also noticed the sly smile on the boy's face, as the woman's breasts pressed against his back and her warm breath spoke into his ear.

Rick Grimes had never envied his son before in his life.

When Carl saw his father, he gently pulled out of Michonne's arms. "Dad, did you see what Michonne's been teaching me? I asked if she could train me and she said it was fine."

"That's great." Rick nodded, he looked from his son to the woman. "Why don't you head inside and grab something to eat?"

"But-"

"Get inside. It's starting to get cold."

Carl didn't argue but turned around and began to head inside. When Rick looked to Michonne again, he noticed her walking away.

"Michonne, wait!" he exclaimed, rushing over to catch up with her. She stopped, turned on her heel and waited for him to walk over to her.

They both stood there in silence for a few seconds before he found the nerve to speak.

"I just wanted to explain myself for what happened last week." He looked away from her, back to the prison. "I feel that maybe what I did, might have come across the wrong way."

Michonne smirked. "How was it supposed to come across?"

He finally met her eyes. "Comforting."

"Hmm," she began to slowly walk away. "I thought with everything going on in the world, we were finally done bullshitting one another. Guess I was wrong."

"What do you mean by that?" he asked her retreating back.

She finally stopped walking and faced him. "When I thanked you for saving me from outside the fence, you said that it was because I had that baby formula and when I said you could have just taken it." She took a few steps closer to him, until they were eye to eye. "You said it must have been something else."

Not breaking her eye contact he said, "I remember saying that."

"What was that something else?" And when she said this, she looked down his body, checking him out.

He knew this was intentional. When he had said that line to her 'it must have been something else', he had felt his eyes sweep over her body, before he could prevent it. Honestly, he hadn't thought she'd noticed. Apparently she had.

He stroked his beard as he smiled. "I thought that was pretty obvious."

Now it was her turn to look away. "I didn't think it was something that you would act upon."

"Why not?"

Michonne shrugged as she stared off in the distance. "You just have so much on your plate. So many worries. And I know that if we got involved it would only be one more thing for you and... I just don't want to add to that-"

"You're part of the survivor family now, so I'm never not going to worry about you. You're pretty, you're strong and like Carl said, you're one of us."

"Thanks," she mumbled and had Rick not been watching her so intently, he would have missed the slight blush on her dark cheeks.

Rick took a step forward, finally closing the gap between them. He slid an arm around her waist before pulling her close and kissing her forehead. And although he hadn't seen it, he felt the blush across her forehead.

After he kissed her, he moved his arm and took two steps back. Her upper body instinctively moved forward, closer to him as her arms crossed her chest.

"Can you at least do one thing for me?" the Sheriff asked.

"What's that?"

"Think about it. Don't dismiss it straight away."

The woman grinned and nodded her head.

He turned and walked away.

Michonne stood in the same spot, not believing what had just happened.

Rick Grimes, or as he was lovingly called 'Officer Friendly' had kissed her.

Granted it had been a chaste kiss on the forehead but still…

Rick Grimes had kissed her.

She was still standing there, when Daryl Dixon came strolling over.

"Wanna go on a run?"

"What for?"

"To kill boredom." He said with a shrug.

Without a word, Michonne was following him to the truck.

Glenn and Tyrese opened the gates for them and Daryl rolled the truck down the pathway and out onto the street. They rode along in silence for a good ten minutes, before Daryl cleared his throat.

"What are you, sick or something?" Michonne asked.

Sneaking a look at her, before returning his eyes to the road he explained, "Tryin ta break the ice on how I'ma start what's gonna be an awkward conversation."

Michonne slid down in her seat. "Another one?"

The self proclaimed redneck laughed. "So Rick finally said somethin huh?"

"How long have you known about this?"

"Since the first time I saw him lookin at ya. Anybody payin attention could tell that he's sweet on ya." He laughed. "Plus Carol won't keep her damn mouth shut about it."

Michonne finally looked at him. "Geez, does everyone know?"

"Everyone's assumin." They continued in silence for a few minutes. "Soooo…"

She looked out the window. "So, what?"

"What'cha gonna do about Rick?"

"Why do I have to do anything about Rick?"

Daryl smirked. "Cause you wanna do somethin bout Rick." He laughed when he heard her gasp aloud. "Don't act all high and mighty, like you don't want to get along with him in the non-Biblical manner."

This actually caused Michonne to laugh out loud. "Non-Biblical manner? Really?"

"Hell, I was just tryin to find a more polite way of sayin bump uglies."

Michonne looked back to the man beside her. "Never thought Daryl Dixon would be the one to be following gossip."

"Ain't shit else to talk about now, is there?"


	4. Chapter 4

Daryl parked the truck on the outskirts of the small town. He shoved the keys in his pocket before he and Michonne climbed out of the vehicle. He opened the backdoor and grabbed his favorite crossbow, the one Michonne had brought back from her field trip with Carl and Rick. He watched as she grabbed her katana before the two began to trek into town.

"Seems quiet." He whispered.

She nodded. "Probably got overran quick and they left as a herd."

He smirked. "We can only hope that they left in a walker convoy."

The made their way to the small general store with their duffle bags. Inside he scavenged for any food, supplies and anything else that they may find important. Michonne loaded her bag with pharmaceuticals, tampons, condoms and anything else that Daryl may not think to grab.

When his bag was bulging with merchandise, he made his way to her as she searched the pharmacy.

"What'cha lookin for?" He asked. "Havin Merle for a brother kinda almost made me a pharmacy tech."

She only shook her head as she found what she was looking for and stuffed her bag with every package of the pills that she could find.

Daryl grabbed one before she could place it into her duffle. "Ortho Tri Cyclen Lo? Didn't peg you for the type that would be stockin up on birth control pills." This was said with a playful nudge.

Michonne let out a genuine laugh. "Well, with the way everyone around the prison is hopping cots, I figured better safe than sorry, for everyone."

"No, I completely agree." He tossed the pack into her bag, before he found some other medications he thought may later be of need. "I'm sure you probably won't be needin none anyway."

She looked at him with a disapproving scowl. "Why would you assume something like that Dixon?"

He shrugged as he threw some more perscriptions into her bag. "Just sayin."

"For your information, birth control is also good for controlling hormones."

"During an apocalypse, you're worried about p.m. ?"

"Shut up." She laughed.

"I don't know too much about hormones, except how to make 'em?"

She zipped her bag. "You know how to make a hormone."

He laughed. "Hell yea, just pay her fifty bucks."

Michonne couldn't stop herself from laughing out loud as she shrugged the bag onto her shoulder.

"Fuck." The redneck whispered, while looking over her shoulder.

She turned and saw the walkers huddled up against the front doors of the pharmacy. "Shit, you still got both sets of keys to the truck on your key ring?"

"Yeah," he said fishing the set out of his pocket. He took one off the ring. "Thinkin what I'm thinkin?"

"Head out the back door, if its crowded, split up."

"Sounds like a plan."

They both secured their bags onto their backs, before preparing their weapons and heading stealthily towards the back door. Daryl leaned against it and looked to her, he nodded and when she nodded back, he kicked the door open.

The rear entrance was just as crowded as the front. He quickly dispatched one walker with his already loaded crossbow, before stabbing the next in the head with his knife, while using his other hand to shove one back into its friends.

As quickly as he could, he pulled his knife out of the second walker's head before he began to sprint down the alley. He only looked back once, in time to see Michonne slice through two before heading around to the front of the building. He sprinted along the back of the row of shops.

When he saw a dumpster, he tossed his duffle onto it, before pulling himself. Soon the walkers were gaining on him. He'd just barely tossed the bag onto the roof of the low building and had pulled himself up, when a walker had swiped at his boot.

He stood on the roof, swearing at himself, before he ran to the front of the building. As he looked down he saw a few walkers swarming towards Michonne as she neared the truck.

"Hey You Ugly Fucks! Over Here!" he shouted before loading his crossbow and taking out one that had gotten dangerously close to the woman.

Since he was stuck on the roof anyway, he decided to try and take out as many walkers as he could, while screaming profanities, trying to draw their attention away from the swordswoman.

When she made it to the truck, he let out a breath of relief. Granted he was stranded but at least she was safe. He headed back to the bag that he had dropped.

As he placed it onto his back, he heard a horn blaring and when he ran back to the front of the building, he saw Michonne, in the truck, just below.

He threw his bag down, before saying a silent pray and jumped.

* * *

Rick walked out of the prison and into the courtyard. He'd been looking all over for Daryl and hadn't been able to find him anywhere. He almost stomped over to the only watch tower that was left standing, after the Governor's attack. He shielded his eyes to block the glaring sun, and saw Maggie and Glenn sitting along the edge.

"Have you guys seen Daryl?"

"Him and Michonne left on a run about two hours ago." Glenn told him, before he began to climb down. When he was standing across from Rick he continued. "He said they should only be an hour or two."

Rick frowned. "I wish one of them would have told me something."

Glenn smiled at Rick. "It's Daryl and Michonne, they're fine. Besides, we all decided that it would be best if we took a break from the Rictatorship."

"Ha, real cute."

"Guys, Open The Gate!" Maggie shouted as she stood, holding the binoculars.

Glenn and Rick quickly made their way to the gate. They stabbed the three walkers that had been milling around there, before they pulled the gate open. As soon as the truck had cleared the entrance, they closed the gate again and locked it.

The truck stopped and Michonne hopped out.

"Where the hell did you go off to?" Rick demanded walking up to the woman.

"We went to get supplies." She answered as she made her way around the truck.

She opened the door before helping Daryl out. As the man leaned on her he reassured them, "Don't worry. I wasn't bit. Just twisted my ankle."

Maggie grabbed one of the bags from the bed of the truck.

"Grab the other bag for them." Rick told Glenn. "I'll finish watch. You guys go inside and eat."

* * *

Michonne was seated in the cafeteria, next to Daryl as he rehashed their narrow escape to everyone around them. She smiled when he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek, while telling everyone 'thought she was gonna pull a T-Dog and leave me stranded on that roof'.

Carol had set bowls of soup in front of everyone else and Michonne was waiting patiently for her own. Yet when the woman approached her, she held out two thermoses.

"What's this?" Michonne asked confused.

The gray haired woman shrugged. "Why don't you take one to Rick as a peace offering?"

"Peace offering for what?"

"He was looking all over this place for you. Almost worried sick."

Michonne frowned. "All I did was go on a run with Daryl. I didn't do anything wrong."

Carol set the thermoses onto the table. "Fine, take one to Rick as a 'thank you for worrying yourself sick over me'."

The dark skinned woman stood and snatched up the soups and spoons, before heading out of the cafeteria.

* * *

Rick sat in one of the chairs, with his feet propped up on the abandoned desk and stared out into the prison yard.

He didn't know why he had become so furious when he couldn't find Michonne earlier. He definitely didn't know why he had grown even angrier when he had noticed Daryl was also missing.

Correction. He knew exactly why he was mad.

He'd taken so long to finally build the courage to show Michonne how he had felt and not even an hour later, she'd run off on an unplanned run with Daryl. This was the life of Rick Grimes. Finally think you might get ahead or grasp a bit of happiness, only to have it blow up in your face.

But again, who was he kidding. Michonne and Daryl were so much alike. Both strong, stand offish and independent. Content in life with just their weapons and thriving in chaos. Yet the man who had done everything by the book, constantly got shat on.

He was so deep in thought, that he didn't notice Michonne, until she was standing in the room with him.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

"A better greeting than that." She answered before moseying over to the other chair. She took a seat and handed him a thermos and a spoon. "Carol told me you were concerned about me being gone."

He guffawed. "My two best fighters leave the prison without a word to anyone. Yeah, I'm going to be a bit worried."

Michonne set her soup and spoon on the desk, in front of her. "Maggie and Glenn knew."

"Fine." He said setting down his own spoon and soup. "I was worried."

"I can take care of myself."

"I know you can."

"So, what's the big deal?"

Rick sat silently for a few minutes, contemplating the question.

Instead of answering it, he asked his own. "Ever wonder what it'd be like, if this apocalypse weren't going on right now?"

Michonne frowned. "I think that's all anyone ever thinks of."

"I mean, how things might be between you and I."

"We'd have never met."

Looking straight ahead at the few walkers outside of the fence, he confessed. "I thought about it."

Michonne stared ahead as well. "What's it like?"

"I show up to your third grade classroom for career day and impress you and all the little kids." He said with a faint smile.

She smirked. "I'm a teacher, huh?"

"You're good with the kids here. You're patient."

Letting herself get wrapped up in the fantasy, she asked. "Well, what happens once all the kids are at recess?"

"I walk up to your desk, ask for your number and if you'd want to grab coffee sometime." He finally allows a full smile to cross his lips. "You say yes, of course."

"Of course."

"So, I'm sitting there, waiting for you and when you walk in, every man in the place stares. You're beautiful. Short strapless dress, hair piled high on your head, with a big flower behind your ear. We sit for hours, drinking cups and cups of coffee. Well, I drink coffee and you sip tea."

She allowed herself to glance over to him. "I like coffee too."

"You're gorgeous sipping your tea, like a princess. I tell you that I'm widowed, with a young boy and an infant and you kiss me."

Michonne smiled. "That's pretty bold of me."

"You're a bold woman." He said. He continued to look ahead, as he allowed his hand to find hers. Intertwining their fingers he asked, "Do you ever think about it? How we might have met, if it weren't the end of the world."

She was quiet for a few minutes and Rick took this as a no.

"I guess I'm the only dreamer in the watch tower."

"I'm in the grocery store with my two girls and they're arguing over cereal. You're further down, with Carl and you're holding Judith." She squeezed his hand. "She's being so fussy and you're so frazzled. I walk over and explain to you that you're projecting your mood onto her." She laughed. "And then you invite me over for dinner."

Finally he looked to her. "Are you just as bold as you were in my fantasy and kiss me."

Instead of answering, she leaned toward him and captured his lips with hers.

After a few seconds, Rick broke the kiss. "Would you like to have dinner with me?"

She grinned. "I'd love to."

* * *

**Author's Note****:** Shit's about to get crazy up in this story. Rating will definitely get bumped up to M.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note****:** I've wanted to update this story for the longest time. I knew where I wanted to go with this chapter a while ago but I didn't have the heart to write it. Yet, I finally buckled down and wrote it, so that I could move on to the other wonderful things I want to do.

Try not to hate me too much.

* * *

When they had found the prison, everyone had thought that they had happened upon a utopia. Yet no one had thought about just how cold and depressing the prison would be in the winter months.

Rick had tried his best to warm up the place. They'd found some old tin barrels and filled them with wood he and Daryl had chopped. He'd told everyone who had spread out, to move into one cell block, to conserve heat.

Even still, people were getting sick.

He heard the deep, rattling coughs at night. The ones that pained his chest, just from hearing them and could only imagine, if… when, someone would catch pneumonia.

He'd just never expected the first one to be Judith.

On a cold, dry winter morning, Rick rose out of bed slowly. The cold was getting to him too and he quickly slid on his socks, before he shuffled over to the playpen Carl had gotten for Judith.

He looked down at her and immediately knew that something wasn't right. She was lying on her back, and had kicked off her covers at some point during the night. He quickly picked her up and noticed her lips had a blue tint to them. Her little hands felt so cold and when her eyes opened, they had a hard time focusing on him.

"Herschel!" he shouted and almost fell to his knees as he tried to head towards the older man's cell.

The little girl's eyes closed and she began to cough. In between her throaty coughs, he could hear her gasping for breath.

"Herschel!" he again shouted as he began to make his way to the man's cell.

When he got there he saw Herschel sitting up. The man looked to Rick, saw him clutching the baby to his chest and heard her coughs. "Get her to the infirmary, I'll get there as soon as I can."

Rick quickly made his way through the cell block, ignoring the looks of worry that he was receiving from his friends.

Once in the infirmary, he sat on one of the cots and held Judith close. As she coughed, he rubbed her back and bounced her gently. Every two seconds, he found himself looking to the door, waiting for Herschel's arrival.

Michonne and Carl soon arrived, they each took a seat on either side of him.

"Is she going to be alright?" Carl asked and Rick could hear the worry in the teenager's voice.

Rick, finally allowing the tears to roll down his cheeks, only continued to try his best to soothe his daughter. "I hope so."

Michonne said nothing but placed a reassuring hand on his leg.

Over the past month, she and Rick had grown close. They usually took watch together, went on runs… and made out like teenagers any chance they were alone. Things had been so easy and so care free, aside from the occasional buildup of walkers at the gate.

She'd thought that with the end of the world, they would never have to worry about some things. Things like mortgages, soccer practices or the worse thing ever, sick children.

How unfair this new world was. Taking away her daughters, Rick's wife and best friend and now giving him a sick baby. The man could never catch a break in this new life.

Finally Herschel arrived with Sasha trailing him. Tyrese's little sister had wanted to make herself more useful, than shooting guns, so she'd asked to assist Herschel with medical things and according to the man, she was doing quite well.

Michonne watched as Rick handed Judith over. She gently squeezed his knee and kissed his temple before she stood.

"If you need anything, I'll be right outside the door." She whispered before she walked out of the room.

There she saw Daryl sitting on the ground with his back against the wall, arms over his knees and head down.

She walked next to him, before leaning against the wall and sliding down, so that she was seated beside him.

"Hey,"

"How's Lil Ass Kicker?" he asked, not lifting his head.

Michonne shrugged. "Don't know yet."

Daryl barely lifted his head and stared straight ahead. "I hope she'll be okay."

She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and gently pulled him a little closer. "Me too. I don't want to lose anyone else."

"If we lose her, we'll lose Rick too."

She couldn't say anything else because she knew it was true.

* * *

A few hours later Sasha walked out of the infirmary. In a second, Daryl and Michonne were on their feet, yet when they saw her head fall and the slight shake, they both almost fell back to the ground.

Daryl was the first to enter the room and Michonne was right behind him. Inside they found Rick cradling his daughter in one arm and the other around Carl. Daryl, quickly pulled his canteen and bowie knife from his cargo pockets, and set them down on the other cot before he kneeled in front of Rick and Carl. He placed a comforting hand on Rick's knee and the other on Carl's shoulder.

Herschel dried his face before he spoke up, "I hate to be the one to bring it up but…"

They all knew what he was implying but none of them were brave enough to say it, let alone act through with it.

Rick shook his head. "I can't."

Everyone else shook their heads.

Michonne didn't know what motivated her actions as she walked to the medicine cabinet and grabbed a roll of gauze. She quickly grabbed Daryl's knife he had abandoned and slid it into her back pocket before she walked over to Rick.

"I'll take her."

The sheriff couldn't bring his eyes to meet hers as he handed his daughter over.

Without a word, she turned on her heel and left the room.

As she made her way through the prison, someone occasionally would approach her, asking how the baby was, yet instead of answering she continued her march.

When she stepped out into the yard, she was nearly blinded by the bright sun. She would have laughed at the irony, if it weren't such a tragic situation. With Judith's body safely cradled in her left arm, she opened the inner gate, stepped outside of it, before closing it again.

She quickly grabbed Daryl's knife from her back pocket and dispatched the few walkers that were between the two gates. When they were down, she wiped the blade clean, on the leg of her pants, before she continued to walk across the field.

The chill of the December air didn't bother her as much as she thought it would and when she got to their makeshift graveyard, she took a seat on the cold ground.

As she pulled Judith's little pink cap off her head, she finally let the tears to fall.

"I'm sorry honey." She whispered. "I'm so sorry that this is my first time ever holding you. I've wanted to cuddle you for months. You always look so soft, and squishy and pink but I knew it would remind me of my babies."

She couldn't speak for a few minutes as she sobbed uncontrollably. When she finally got a hold of herself and had managed to catch her breath and compose herself, she looked down into the little cherub face.

"When I was younger, I'd never wanted babies. When my older brothers got married and had their kids, I never held them. The first baby I ever held was my daughter Abigail. When I found out I was pregnant with her, it had been such a surprise and leading up to her birth, everyone told me that I needed to practice but I refused.

"So of course when I delivered her and she was placed in my arms…" she paused as she felt her chest tighten. "I was happy that I hadn't held a baby before her." She laughed. "Olivia was another story. She never really found comfort in my arms cause she was a daddy's girl." Again she broke into tears as she held up Daryl's knife. "I had to put them both down when they turned. And until this moment, right now, Abigail had been the last child I'd held in my arms."

Michonne held Judith's body in front of her, before she kissed the girl's forehead. "I'm so sorry precious angel."

* * *

The community had gathered at the gravesite to pay respects to Judith.

Michonne had returned with the child, who was still in her pajamas and pink cap, to the infirmary. Everyone had looked at her, yet no one asked when they saw her still wet eyes and damp cheeks. A simple nod had told them everything they needed to know.

Rick had tried to thank her, yet she'd shook her head and told him that it was not necessary.

Daryl had dug the tiny grave and Sasha and Carol had gathered everyone else. They'd met outside and Herschel had given a short eulogy and a prayer.

Everyone had gone back inside, except Rick.

They'd all eaten dinner quietly and Michonne found Carl at her side, trying to be brave but occasionally grabbing her hand.

"Is dad going to be alright?" he'd asked silently.

Michonne only nodded, not being able to allow herself to lie to the teen.

After dinner, around dusk, everyone had gathered around the makeshift den and talked among one another, coming together as a community, like they all needed.

When Carl had dozed off, while leaning on her, Michonne slipped away.

She made her way to her cell and grabbed her katana, after having slipped on her jacket. She then went to Rick's cell and grabbed his machete, not allowing her eyes to fall on the playpen in the corner. She knew he wouldn't return to this room. She didn't blame him.

Once she was back at the graveyard, she walked up beside him.

They stood side by side, in silence, until she slid her hand into his.

"Everyone I love dies." He stated as he pulled his hand away. "I want to tell you how I feel but I'm afraid of what might happen to you if I do."

"You don't have to say anything Rick. I already know." She again grabbed his hand. "The feeling is mutual." She turned before she tugged on his arm. "Come on, let's go."

He looked down at their hands, before he looked up, into her eyes. "Where are we going?"

"To grieve."

He said nothing as he allowed her to lead the way. He didn't say anything about where they were headed until they got to the door.

"Do you think this is a wise idea?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No." she smirked. "But I believe it's what you need."

And without another word, they stepped into the tombs.

* * *

An hour later, they came out and Michonne closed the door behind them, before once again locking it. Rick had thrown down his machete and her katana soon lay next to it, on the ground.

He leaned his head against the wall before he began to sob.

Michonne stepped behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressed against his back, letting him know that she was there.

Before she knew what was happening, he'd faced her, before spinning them around, so that her back was against the wall. He grabbed her face with one hand, and his lips captured hers, as his other hand undid her belt. He separated her legs with his own, as he thrust his hips into her, letting her feel his erection, through his jeans, on her hip.

She said nothing but returned his frantic kisses, as she unbuttoned his pants and slid them and his boxer briefs off his hips. He pulled himself away from her, long enough to give him room to pull down her cargo pants and panties.

This isn't how he'd wanted them to come together for their first time. Yet he knew that this was what they needed. He knew that he needed to have this moment with her and although he had had this great dream of them getting to know one another better, and their first time being much more romantic, today's events had made him more realistic.

There was no guarantee of having more time or getting to know someone better. The only time you were guaranteed was now and he didn't want to waste any more of his time, not knowing what being with her, completely, was like.

He squatted down a bit, and hooked one of her legs, on each arm, before fully standing and entering her at the same time.

A gasp escaped her mouth, before he covered it with his own, grateful that he hadn't wasted yet another day, having not heard that sound.


	6. Chapter 6

Rick Grimes never knew how much a hot shower could lift the spirits of the residents in the prison. James, one of the Woodbury residents who was a jack of all trades, had gone with Rick and Glenn to a big box store that Tyrese had found while out with Sasha. After a trip to the hardware section, James had claimed to have everything he needed, to make bathing much more enjoyable.

When they had returned Glenn and James had set to work on rigging the showers and the next morning everyone had flocked to them, rejoicing in the hot water falling upon their heads, everyone except Michonne.

After dinner, she had gone to her and Rick's cell and grabbed some fresh clothes, before heading to the showers. She took her time undressing, imagining how much she would savor the moment of the warm water falling on her. She turned on the small generator, amazed that such a little machine, along with a few other supplies could bring so much joy to the community.

She turned on the shower and watched the water fall, in complete awe. She grabbed her bar of soap that she had had for the last month, stepped under the shower and began to scrub.

Clearly she was enjoying the shower more than she anticipated because she didn't hear Rick, until he spoke…

"You need to be a little more cautious." He said as he slowly made his way to her, while unbuttoning his flannel shirt. "What if some pervy walker came over here, wanting to take a bite out of you."

She smirked, as she continued to lather her body. "Looks like a pervy walker is already making its way over, planning on taking a bite."

Rick laughed as he finished undressing. He quickly grabbed something out of his pants pocket, before he joined her under the shower. He kissed her lips, as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Ugh, this hair." She groaned. Instead of asking her what she meant, Rick showed her the bottle of Dark & Lovely shampoo/conditioner in his hand. "Where did you find this?"

"When we went on that run, I looked for it for you."

She felt her cheeks heat up, as she bite her bottom lip. "You didn't have to. I didn't really need it."

As he uncapped the bottle and poured some into his hand, he told her, "The fact that you mentioned it, means that it meant something to you."

Rick motioned for her to turn around, as he set the bottle on the floor. When she obliged, he began to lather her hair.

Michonne closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of her man's fingers, running through her hair, massaging her scalp. As he rinsed her hair, he kissed up her shoulder, to her neck and then behind her ear.

"I love you," he whispered.

Michonne turned to face him. "I know," she whispered back, before capturing his lips with hers.

Rick wrapped his arms around her waist, before he backed her up against the tiled wall. He let his hands wander down to her supple buttocks. He slid him hips between her legs, before he let his hand snake beneath her, so that he could slide a finger into her warm center.

She let out a moan, before she reached between them and grabbed his erection. They stroked one another, while their mouths fought for dominance. He let her win this battle before he decided that he would much rather win the war. He allowed her to kiss him for another minute or two, before he let his lips travel.

He kissed down her neck.

Traced his tongue across her collarbone.

Rested his head in her clevage.

Suckled upon her breasts.

Nipped along her abdomen.

By the time he made it to the juncture between her thighs, she was more than ready for him to win the war. He kneeled before her, and grabbed her right leg, before placing it over his shoulder. He slid two fingers into her and as he looked up into her eyes, he placed his mouth on her.

The feel of his tongue on her clit, fingers inside her body and the tickle of his scruff, made her almost delirious. She tried to call his name, she truly did, yet found it damn near impossible to find her words because he was making her feel so damn good.

The entire time her dark brown eyes were looking down into his sleepy blue ones.

When she finally gave up on words and let her head fall back against the wall, he stopped, causing her to look down at him again.

"Why'd you stop?" she mumbled.

He smirked. "I thought you were trying to say something, so I wanted to give you my full attention."

"I hate you."

"You don't." he moved her leg and laughed when she groaned. "You love me and every girlie feeling I send coursing through your secretly extra girlie veins."

She gave him a half smile as he stood. "Such hubris."

"Is it still considered hubris, when you've pretty much confirmed, on many occasions, everything I've said about my lovemaking? Especially when you've never been anything but satiated?"

"You're too much for me Sheriff Grimes."

He laughed. "Don't worry, I've always been able to make it fit."

Michonne began to laugh, until Rick slid inside of her.

* * *

Clink. Clink.

Michonne stirred in Rick's arms, as she heard someone, somewhere, hitting the bars of one of the cells. She tried to ignore it and without opening her eyes, rolled over to face Rick, before snuggling closer to him.

Clink. Clink. Clink.

She groaned and grabbed Rick tighter.

Clink. Clink. Clink. Clink.

Finally she sat up. Pushing her locks out of her face, she looked to see Carl, standing in the doorway. He gave her a small casual wave.

'Really?' was the look she shot him, before flicking her hand, to shoo him away.

He motioned for her to get up and follow him, before he stepped away from the door, turned his back to her and his father and leaned against the bars.

The swordswoman slowly slid from Rick's grasp, before she pulled on her clothes, boots and jacket. She stood from the cot and made her way out to the hall, before she slapped Carl's shoulder and began to lead the way out.

She smiled when the teen ran in front of her, to open the door leading outside. He let her walk out before he followed. They walked across the half inch of snow that had fallen overnight and she let him lead the way as they walked aimlessly.

Finally after five minutes of walking in the cold morning air, Michonne stopped, looped her fingers through her belt loop and looked at him through half awake eyes.

"What's the deal Grimes?" she asked. "Why'd you wake me at stupid in the morning and bring me outside into the cold? And I really hope it wasn't to enjoy the snow."

"Well, I didn't want to talk to my dad about it," he started before letting his eyes fall down to his boots. "And I thought that since you're, like, his girlfriend, you could kind of help me with something."

She dropped her casual stance and took another step towards him. "Is everything alright?"

He nodded. "Yeah, everything is fine."

"You're not upset about me and your dad being together, are you?"

"Heck no! I haven't seen him this happy in forever. Not even when my mom was pregnant with…" he stopped and looked up at her. "I'm happy you guys are together. I was just wondering..."

Michonne placed a hand on Carl's shoulder. "Spit it out kid cause you're really starting to worry me."

Carl laughed. "Stop worrying so much. I just… I just wanted to know what's the best way for me to tell Beth that… well, I like her."

She laughed, before she wrapped an arm around his shoulders and kissed his temple. "You are so adorable. I forgot how nerve wrecking teenage love can be."

The two began to walk, with Michonne still holding on to Carl.

"I mean, I never said anything about loving her. I just like her, you know. Like hold her hand, kiss her, stuff like that."

"So cute."

They continued to walk the perimeter of the fence, talking about things that a teenage boy would want to ask, anyone but their own parents. They were on the side of the prison, standing along the fence, when they heard a faint scream.

"What was that?" Carl asked.

Michonne shushed him and waited until they heard it again. "It sounds like a woman."

"We need to help her."

She shook her head. "We don't know where it's coming from or who it is."

They heard the scream again, louder and longer this time and somewhat tortured.

Without waiting for her to disagree again, Carl took off towards the small one person gate, on the north side of the prison. He opened it, before he looked back at Michonne.

"Come on." He called before he began to head into the woods, pistol drawn.

Michonne ran behind him, stopped and closed gate behind herself. She went to draw her sword before she went into the woods and remembered that she hadn't grabbed it. It was still leaning against the wall, in her and Rick's cell.

Cursing herself in her head, she quickly raced in the direction that Carl had been headed in. She had ran about fifty yards when she came to a stop.

There he was.

The governor.

Two of his lackeys stood at his sides, as he held Carl in front of him, with the boy's own gun, held to his head.

"Leave the boy alone." She demanded.

"I don't want him." The governor said. "He's just leverage. I want you."

She held up her hands, as she stepped toward them. "You can have me. Just let him go."

The governor nodded towards her, and the bigger of his two sidekicks headed to her and searched her, only coming up with a hunting knife he'd found in her boot. The man handed her knife over to his equal, before he pulled some ropes out of his back pocket.

He then grabbed a handful of her hair, before he pulled her down to the ground. The man kicked her head down into the dirt and as she fought to pull herself up, he grabbed her wrists behind her back and tied them together. Carl fought against the man that was holding him.

"Boy, you must forget that I am holding a pistol to your head. So you might want to stand still before I grow bored of this and spray your blood onto this grass."

The man who had tied Michonne, again kicked her in the head and when he was sure she wasn't getting up this time, he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

The governor had his right hand man, hand him the knife that Michonne had had on her. He turned the boy he was holding around, so that he was facing him. He flipped the kids Sheriff's hat off his head, before he grabbed Carl's ear with one hand and used the other, holding the knife, to slice the lobe clean off.

Carl said nothing but clutched his hand to where his ear had been for fourteen years.

The governor smiled at him. "Go run along. Tell your dad what I did to you and tell him if he can find me, I'll be waiting."

The group watched the boy run off before they began to head back to their truck.

* * *

Clink. Clink. Clink.

Michonne opened her eyes slowly when she heard the sound. She knew she was nude. Not a stitch of clothing was on her body. Her wrists bound, and attached to a chain suspended from the ceiling. One of her legs was chained to a wall and there was a collar around her neck, with yet another chain attached. Her eyes took a minute to focus on the ground in front of her.

She knew she was going to die in this room and her only regret was never verbally telling Rick that she loved him.

Soon a door opened and she saw a pair of boots heading towards her. They stopped when they were about a foot in front of her. The man stoopped and grabbed her chin, before raising her head so that they were eyes to eye.

"You and I, are going to have so much fun together." the governor told her with his most charming smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: A reviewer pointed out an error that was made in this chapter and it needed to be fixed. To that guest, I wish I could write you back to explain my reasoning for all of those things you brought up because I agree with everything you said and other than my mistake about Judith, everything else was intentional and will be explained in due time.

* * *

As Carl raced back to the prison, covering the hole that now took the place of his ear, he knew that he was going to be in deep trouble.

He had been asking his dad to give him more responsibility and to trust him more for months now. Thankfully his father had been doing just that, however… he knew that that would change, considering the boy had just gotten his ear chopped off and his father's girlfriend kidnapped.

Being reckless.

He watched Daryl and Beth open the gates as he headed inside. They quickly closed them behind the boy but he continued to run inside. Ignoring everyone, he made his way to his father and Michonne's cell.

"Dad!" he shouted. "Dad!"

Rick sat up with a start. "What's going…" he quickly stood to his feet, wearing only his boxer briefs and socks. "What happened? Why is your face bleeding?"

"She's gone."

The sheriff grabbed his son's shoulders in an attempt to calm him. "Come on kid, let's get you to Hershel."

"Dad, she's gone." Carl repeated.

Finally, Rick realized that Michonne was not beside him. He had been so used to her being so close at all times, that he had just naturally assumed she would be there.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Rick let his eyes scan the cell and saw her katana was still in its usual place. So she couldn't have gone too far. "See, she'll be back. You know she wouldn't go anywhere without Maxine."

Carl shook his head, ignoring the amount of blood that was pooling into his hand. "I made a mistake. I heard a noise outside the gate and I ran out to see what it was and the Governor grabbed me."

At that moment, Rick felt a fit of rage wash over him, stronger than any emotion he had ever felt. Yet he took a deep breath and ushered his son to the infirmary. As Sasha cleaned and then stitched the boy's ear, she couldn't help but give Rick the side eye.

"What's that look for?" he finally asked as she finished the stitches where Carl's ear had been.

Sasha shook her head. "Nothing."

"Bullshit nothing. What's that look for?"

"Why aren't you out there searching for her?"

Rick looked from Sasha to Carl. "I have to look after my boy. I've left him so many times. He is my sole responsibility now."

Carl turned to face his father after Sasha had bandaged the hole on the side of his face. "Dad you have to go find her."

"I want to Carl but I don't know where to even start. I don't know how long it would take and I wouldn't even know where to begin."

Sasha stood. "You do know that Dixon is a damn good tracker? I bet he could help you find Michonne no problem."

All Rick could think about was finding Michonne, yet he didn't want to leave his children. The last time he'd left Carl had been livid with him when he'd returned and he really didn't want to get them back into that position again. Yet… he needed Michonne.

"Dad, please go find her. I feel horrible that she was taken cause it was my fault." Tears were freely falling from Carl's eyes and down his face. "Please dad. We need her."

Rick wrapped Carl in a hug before he kissed the top of the boy's head.

* * *

Daryl pulled the truck over, near the area that Carl said him and Michonne had been when they'd confronted the Governor. Him and Rick quickly climbed out of the truck. Daryl began to head toward the clearing, when something caught his eye.

"Stay back Rick. I think I see something," the man informed him as he held a hand up for Rick to halt.

Daryl had seen a pair of slender, feminine legs in the clearing and had thought, if they did belong to Michonne, he had best survey the scene before Rick. He slowly stalked towards the body, the entire time letting his eyes sweep the area for anyone who might have been hiding in the over grown grass. When he felt confident that the area was clear, he lowered his crossbow.

Finally, the rest of the body came into view and Daryl let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "I think it's that girl Carl said he heard."

Daryl looked down at the blond haired woman who lay face down in the snow. He squatted as Rick made his way to where he was. As gently as he could, Daryl turned the woman over onto her back and he saw the horrible gash, that crossed the woman's neck.

"We need to haul ass and find them. I don't trust that animal with her." Daryl said as he stood to his feet.

* * *

After following a damn near impossible trail, for a few days, the pair had come to an end. They were about to turn around and head home, until they ran into a camp. The men had told them about a man who had tried to get them to join him and his two associates. The man had called himself Phillip and had made them many promises, they that didn't believe the man would be able to live up to.

Yet they had told him no and he and his two friends had continued on their way, in the truck they had been barreling down the road in.

The five men had pointed down the road in the direction the men had been heading in. Daryl had looked to Rick and the Sheriff had nodded before they continued on.

Finally, two weeks after they'd initially left the prison, they had made it and oh the irony.

King County, Georgia.

The Governor had taken Michonne to fucking King County, Georgia.

How easy it had been to find Shumpert and Martinez. Rick had enjoyed torturing the information the pair and really didn't want to admit how much he enjoyed killing them.

Walking to the prison Daryl had tried to calm Rick.

"I am calm." Rick had said as he stalked through the town, with a quick pace, machete in hand.

He was getting his woman back, after two long hard weeks of searching, getting sent around in circles and days at a time on the road. He would finally have her back.

"Maybe you should let me deal with the Governor." Daryl suggested as they entered the school.

Rick only shook his head as he gently opened the side door that Shumpert had told them was always open.

They lurked through the building, until they made it to the principal's office because who would have expected a man who called himself the Governor, to take up office, anywhere else.

No words were said as the men rushed the room. Rick tackled the man to the ground and beat him until both the Governor's face and Rick's hand were covered in blood. When Daryl tried to pull Rick off the man, the Sheriff only pushed his friend away, before pulling out his pocket knife and stabbing the Governor in the eye, that his girlfriend had left him with.

When Rick was done taking his anger out on Phillip, him and Daryl dragged the Governor through the school, until they made it to the boy's locker room.

"Let me go in first," Daryl said. "I doubt you're going to like what we find."

As much as he wanted to be the first to see and hold Michonne, Rick knew that his friend was right, and nodded his head, before he kicked Phillip in the face with the steel toe of his boot.

* * *

All Michonne could feel was the cold tile beneath her. All she had felt for the past couple weeks was the cold tile from the locker room showers beneath her. She no longer felt the blood that dripped from the cuts, or the wounds on her head, or from between her thighs. She no longer felt anything.

Darkness and the cold constantly surrounded her. She hadn't worn clothes since she'd been thrown in the room. Her head had been shaved two days later. Her inner thigh branded after a week, with a "G" because, as the Governor had put it, she was now his property.

She had stopped fighting him when her shoulder had dislocated from trying to fight her restraints. She'd stopped lifting her head, when she'd gone a week without food. All she could think about was finally being able to take care of her daughters and Judith, when she joined them in death.

When she heard the door to the locker room open, she didn't bother opening her eyes but continued to just lie in a ball on the floor. She heard the approaching footsteps on the tiled floor and didn't open her eyes until she heard, "Shit, 'Chonne…" in a very familiar southern drawl.

She opened her eyes and saw Daryl Dixon and thought, that maybe, just maybe, death had finally claimed her.

The man said nothing as he pulled a set of keys from his pocket and unlocked the chains that were holding her in such a horrible way. A way that let him and everyone else know, exactly what the Governor had been doing with her in this room.

Daryl pulled his poncho off, before putting it on her, trying to cover her, protect her in what little way he could. As softly as he could, he pulled her into his arms, before he stood to his feet and carried her out of the room.

"Michonne," Rick cried before he rushed to the pair and as delicately as he could pulled the woman from Daryl's arms, into his own.

This was the moment Michonne finally allowed herself to cry.

"I love you," she muttered, the best she could.

"I love you too," he whispered, with tears in his eyes, before he kissed her forehead. He looked to the Governor, before he looked to Daryl. "Feed him to his friends, I'll meet you at the truck."


End file.
